


Violent Affections

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, LUNA SEA, S.K.I.N. (Japanese band), Sugizo (Musician)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Sometimes an argument can stir up more passion than just anger.





	Violent Affections

            It had been awhile since the last time he'd hung out with Sugizo. Missing his friend, Gackt had invited him around for dinner before hitting the clubs. To start with things had been going perfectly and to plan. They had caught up with what they'd been doing, both agreed they needed to hang out together more and had a good laugh at the dramatics Yoshiki had caused over a bad review in the press. But then their conversation had wandered onto dangerous territory.

            “Of course, you can be quite the drama queen yourself.” Gackt commented casually, knowing it would annoy his friend but unable to leave the words unsaid.

            “Excuse me? When have I ever been a drama queen?” Sugizo demanded indignantly.

            “How about every time you get drunk?” Gackt suggested.

            “You can't count that!” Sugizo exclaimed. “Nobody is themselves when drunk.”

            “I think they’re more themselves under the influence,” Gackt replied. “Lowered inhibitions allows them to be able to express themselves properly.”

            “I see. So in fact you're really a big cry-baby?” Sugizo retorted. referring to the last time Gackt had gotten drunk in his presence and started crying because the leaves were falling from the trees. It had been a very traumatic experience for him. as every leaf was dead and everything died and life just wasn't fair.

            “You're the cry-baby.” Gackt retorted. “I know you cried when Miyavi borrowed your guitar without asking and you thought somebody had stolen it.”

            “Luna picked out that guitar for me!” Sugizo exclaimed. “She helped me design it. She would be devastated if something happened to it.”

            “So two little girls would have cried?” Gackt mocked. causing Sugizo to stand up angrily.

            “You're a jerk.” Sugizo snapped making an attempt to leave but quickly being cut off by an angry Gackt.

            “You started it.” Gackt accused. holding onto Sugizo's wrist with an unbreakable grip so the other couldn't go.

            “I did not!” Sugizo exclaimed. “Now let me go home.”

            “No,” Gackt replied firmly. “You can't go home while we're arguing.”

            “Why not?” Sugizo demanded. “I'm sick of the sight of your plastic nose.”

            “Yeah well. I'm sick of all of you but you still can't go home.” Gackt replied, causing Sugizo to struggle to get free of his grasp.

            “You're nothing but a controlling egomaniac.” Sugizo snapped.

            “Narcissist. All you care about is yourself.” Gackt replied. crossing the line. The one thing Sugizo hated most was any suggestion that he didn't put his daughter first. It was what his ex had accused him off when they split up. Feeling the anger boil up inside him, Sugizo tried once more to yank his arm out of Gackt's grip.

            “Let me fucking go.” Sugizo snapped.

            “No.” Gackt replied firmly but before he could explain why, Sugizo's fist connected firmly with his face. Startled Gackt raised his free hand to check his nose wasn't damaged for a second time. It wasn't but it still hurt, so angrily he returned Sugizo's punch with one of his own. In a haze of anger Sugizo's response was only to punch back but this time Gackt was ready and blocked him effectively. A few more failed punches and Sugizo knew he wasn't going to win in a fair fight. Angrily he decided to go below the belt and raised his knee into Gackt's crotch, bemused as Gackt double over in pain. It had the desired effect of the other letting him go and quickly he made his way towards the stairs so that he could reach the surface and freedom. What kind of freak lived in a basement anyway? That should have been his first clue not to hang out with the other man.

            Sugizo had made it up about four steps when Gackt caught up with him, now lost in his own anger. Grabbing the other by the ankle he yanked him hard and Sugizo fell back down the few steps, too mad to really feel the pain. Using his free foot, he kicked Gackt hard in the chest, making him stagger long enough to be tripped up. Fear of the other man began to make an appearance, as he knew he was both out matched and without help. Perhaps he should have gone along with Gackt before? Whatever, Gackt was down now and he should make his exit. Unfortunately, the brief hesitation was enough for Gackt to recover himself, and to get up with the speed of the martial artists he was.

            “I said you couldn't leave!” Gackt snapped angrily, pushing Sugizo hard against the wall and pinning him there. Their bodies were pressed tight together with their hearts racing from the fight.

            “Why?” Sugizo demanded.

            “Because people who leave me when angry die.” Gackt replied, clearly referring to Kami. He expected some kind of sympathy from the other but instead the other’s lips met his in an anger fuelled kiss. Sugizo's teeth dug into Gackt's lower lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, and in response the vocalist pushed his body harder against Sugizo's own. His leg slipped between Sugizo's thighs and he began to push hard against Sugizo's crotch, causing a mixture of pain and pleasure for the guitarist.

            Their lips parted but still they remained together, staring at each other for a moment as an unspoken conversation passed between them. Then once more their lips joined, this time by Gackt's choosing, and they kissed desperately as Gackt began to rub himself against his friend. Letting go of Sugizo's wrist he moved his hands down to his hips instead and dug his fingers into them as he attempted to pull Sugizo even closer, an impossible feat but one Gackt tried none the less.

            Hands found their way to Gackt's hair and Sugizo pulled on it, hard enough to make Gackt gasp into the kiss. It wasn't enough to make him stop and desperately he continued the kiss, pretty much forcing his tongue into the other’s mouth before hearing the sounds of fabric ripping. Gackt was confused for a second but then as he felt his shirt fall to pieces he knew Sugizo had ripped it. He let the other go long enough to pull what was now a rag from his body and in the brief seconds he let down his guard he found himself pinned to the wall he'd only just freed Sugizo from.

            “We shouldn't be doing this.” Sugizo commented but his words were contradicted by the kiss he placed on Gackt's lips. To his surprise Gackt seemed to be submitting to him right now and he began to relax slightly and just enjoy the moment. For a while the kiss was almost sweet but the second he let down his guard, Gackt attacked and within a heartbeat he was lying flat on his back on the floor, with the younger man on top of him. There was a smirk of triumph on Gackt's lips before he pretty much yanked Sugizo's t-shirt from his body and tossed it aside.

            “You're such a slut.” Gackt commented, taking in the desire in Sugizo's eyes.

            “Whore.” Sugizo responded, just before Gackt's kiss returned to his lips. The anger was still there, barely controlled by passion, and Sugizo found his own anger growing once more. Who was Gackt to make him submit? Angrily Sugizo scraped his fingers along Gackt's back but the rest of his body had other ideas, his legs wrapped around Gackt, clinging onto him as the other began to push his crotch down against Sugizo's own.

            They were both hard already and frantically Sugizo began to undo Gackt's belt, just wanting more from the other. He no longer cared about anything but being as close to this man as possible. His fingers quickly undid the fastening of Gackt's trousers and found their way inside to wrap around the vocalist’s erection. Feeling along the length, he was pleasantly surprised at the size but had no chance to enjoy it further, as he found himself suddenly free of Gackt's weight.

            He stared up at the naked man for the briefest of moments before finding himself been stripped naked. He made no protests, until Gackt tried to force him over onto his stomach. Then he kicked up a fight they both knew he couldn't win but he fought anyway until he found himself lying on the floor, just as Gackt wanted. The vocalist was sat on his legs now, holding him down and Sugizo knew that all he had to do was scream his protests and the other would let him go. Angry or not, Gackt was no rapist. Instead he remained quiet but Gackt's weight lifted anyway, the other was clearly having seconds thoughts but it was too late for that. He had beaten Sugizo down and if he didn't take him this instance, then he'd have to submit himself.

            “You too scared to fuck a real man?” Sugizo challenged, while part of him was even wondering why he was encouraging Gackt to do this. He was neither gay or the submissive type, except apparently today he was both.

            “Just worried you won't be able to handle one.” Gackt responded, leaving Sugizo long enough to grab some lube. Quickly applying the lube, Gackt positioned himself behind Sugizo, who had made himself a little more comfortable with his ass sticking up into the air just waiting to be taken.

            Usually Gackt would prepared his partners for penetration but his back hurt from Sugizo's nails, his lower lip from Sugizo bite and he still felt sore from their fight. Let this hurt him, he'd get pleasure too.

            Holding onto his anger, Gackt pushed his way deep inside Sugizo, who let out a groan of pain as his body literally shivered at the intrusion. Before the thought of even protesting crossed Sugizo's mind, Gackt began to pound into him hard, fast and relentlessly. Groan after groan escaped Sugizo's lips but as he began to get used to it, he could feel pleasure too. Light at first but growing quickly, it soon over took the pain and Sugizo began to moan happily. Later he'd be embarrassed by being so submissive and vocal but right now he was enjoying himself too much to care.

            Gackt's arms wrapped around Sugizo's waist, pulling him upwards slightly whilst a hand wrapped around Sugizo's length and began to violently jerk him off. Now the pleasure was intense and Sugizo found reality slipping away until nothing was left but the warm body behind him, around him, inside him. Gackt had taken over him completely in a way nobody ever had before. He was no longer Sugizo, just Gackt's outlet of pleasure. The bliss Gackt was feeling was overflowing into him and he could barely take it.

            Despite this, it was Gackt who came first, coming into Sugizo's ass as violently as the sex had started. For a few moments his body refused to stop pounding into Sugizo but when it did Gackt simply sat back, pulling Sugizo down with him so that the other was now sitting on Gackt's lap, the vocalist’s erection still buried within him but no longer seeking pleasure.

            Gackt's hands worked frantically to make Sugizo cum and the guitarist felt his orgasm approaching only a minute later. Usually he held it back but right now he was too spent to really care and let himself cum to Gackt's touch with one final moan of pleasure escaping his lips. Lost in the following high, he barely noticed Gackt lift him free before letting him down gently between the vocalist’s legs.  Arms wrapped around his waist and together they sat in silence, as what they had just done began to take relevance in their minds.

            “Fuck.” Sugizo groaned, trying to pull away but getting nowhere.

            “I told you, you can't leave while you’re mad at me.” Gackt commented, making Sugizo sigh in exasperation.

            “I can't even remember why we were arguing.” Sugizo replied.

            “You were being nasty.” Gackt replied but Sugizo shook his head. He wasn't going to argue now, he was tired and in desperate need for a shower and quite possibly to be tested for anything he may have just caught from Gackt.

            “Why didn't you use a condom?” Sugizo demanded, angry at Gackt's total regard for his health, not that he'd actually been concerned back then either.

            “I don't know, I was too angry to think straight,” Gackt replied. “If it helps, I haven't actually had sex since my last relationship broke apart, so I'm probably clean.”

            “That was weeks ago! Like hell you haven't had sex.” Sugizo replied but there was silence from the vocalist who didn't feel the need to argue about his lack of intimacy. Silence filled the room for a moment before Sugizo finally broke it. “Can I please go home now?”

            “Are you mad at me?” Gackt asked.

            “No.” Sugizo replied, moving slightly in Gackt's arms so he could turn around enough to kiss Gackt once more. Unlike all their previous kisses, this one was gentle and full of affection. It was enough for Gackt's grip on him to fall away so that he was finally free to leave but now he had what he wanted, he didn't want to go. Feeling satisfied, Sugizo settled against Gackt and idly traced patterns on the younger man's leg.

            “I thought you wanted to go.” Gackt commented, seeming amused.

            “Yeah well, somebody hurt me and now I feel too sore to bother moving.” Sugizo responded, sounding angry but fooling no one. He was here because he wanted to be with Gackt, which was a good enough reason to stay as any other.


End file.
